


How to Tame Your Valentine

by Toryb



Series: Accidental Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Betty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domme!Betty, F/M, Light BDSM, Mates, Omega Jug, One specific man, PWP, Phone Sex, Valentine's Day, You know the drill this is porn with some fluffiness in it, it's a tasteful pink, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Betty's away on business for Valentine's Day, leaving her omega absolutely miserable. Luckily for them they can still make the day special thousands of miles away from each other.





	How to Tame Your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a last minute entry to Fall in Love With Riverdale. I want to shout out to @sunlitgarden's A/B/O Mine for making me go "oh dang i wanna write more of my ABO series" as well as @writeraquamarinara's hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear for inspiring me to write some phone sex goodness of my own.
> 
> I also want to shout and cry a little about a massive thank you for everyone who nominated my ABO series for favorites series, and How to Train Your R.A. for oneshot smut and oneshot fantasy/sci-fi! As well as me being nominated for creative and fantasy/sci-fi author! I'm wonderfully humbled and grateful. Thank you so so much!! And don't forget to vote for not just me but everyone! these are a lovely thing.
> 
> There's probably one more in this series, so I hope you guys enjoy! <3 <3
> 
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own and my tired brain

Frankly, the fact that Betty was gone for two weeks was offensive, should never have happened, and was the world’s cruel way of trying to drive Jughead into a downward spiral. They hadn’t thought this would be this difficult. Bonded couples had the capability to be apart for short periods of time, and while two weeks was certainly testing the stretch on that one, there was nothing written down in any of the hundred of forums Betty scrolled through before agreeing to on a work funded trip to Paris about how much it would physically hurt to be apart.

 

They had been together for two years now and things were better than ever. Jughead had an entry level job at a publishing firm that allowed him to chase after colleagues and push his book ideas around while Betty wrote freelance at a few dozen papers all vying to have her officially join them and stop writing for the competitors. Which was why one of them, a budding online magazine that Betty liked the look of a lot, had offered her up a story across the Atlantic. The company could only afford one ticket round trip which left the bonded pair in a bit of a conundrum. More of a emotional conundrum for her, as Jughead all but pushed her out the door the day of her flight, excited that the love of his life was getting to fulfill her dreams as a hard hitting journalist.

 

Now, laying in bed sad and lonely, he was kind of regretting all that determined happiness. It wasn’t necessarily a heat that had crept up on him. When they figured out she’d be going he picked up a pack of suppressants to make sure he wasn’t alone with little contact and stumbling through their apartment hallways knocking on doors and searching for his alpha in a lust bound haze. The last time that happened he ended up without socks on fourth street until a nice elderly couple had found his phone and called Betty to come get him. Heats were weird like that sometimes. Ever since then though they’d been a lot more careful about making sure she was around for these important events.

 

Jughead might describe what he was feeling as an incredible loneliness, a deep seated emptiness that could only have come from time and distance away from someone’s mate. On the second day he’d had to call out to work, unable to get out of bed, he did a little soul searching on google and discovered they hadn’t been searching the right keywords before, and what he was experiencing was a relatively common problem for alpha and omega pairs who hadn’t shared much distance since their bonding. This was a category him and Betty unequivocally fell into. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d spent more than maybe a few days apart. Jumping straight into these two weeks wasn’t smart, or particularly good for his health evidently.

 

Betty wasn’t faring much better. A few days into her journey and she’d nearly snapped off the hand of her photographer for putting it on her shoulder to keep her from falling into a busy street intersection, nearly pulling down her shirt to show the bite mark on her neck and announcing loudly, to anyone who would listen, that she was happily mated. They were both willing to admit that this might have, perhaps, been a massive oversight on their part.

 

Even though it wasn’t technically a heat, Jughead was also constantly horny. Maybe it was the length of time they’d gone since properly touching, the way he missed her scent -- burying his nose in the pillow she always used and trying to suffocate himself might have been a hint about that. He missed her. He missed her touch. He missed the way she’d press her lips to his mate mark and whisper how much she loved him. He missed when she would wear heels that were too tall just so she could properly pull him down for a kiss on his hard days. There was a giant Betty sized hole in his heart, and their bed.

 

It didn’t help that it’s Valentine’s Day and exiting his apartment is like being hit by a wall of pheromones and he hates it. So Jughead had decided to barricaded himself in his apartment complex with the box of chocolates Betty had sent his way and her blanket wrapped tightly around him. It sort of still smells like her, which helps some of the pain his insides are all wrapped up with.

 

A movie he didn’t actually care about was playing in the background. It was some stupid and sappy Hallmark special that was as predictable as it was annoying. Alpha meets omega. Alpha and omega fall in love. Alpha and omega mate and the epilogue involves them cuddled up with their pups. Jughead hated how much he was missing her. He had spent most of the time she was gone trying to prove he wasn’t some clingy good for nothing omega who couldn’t keep himself distracted.

 

Well, he sort of was right now, but at least he could hide on their couch and pretend like he wasn’t.

 

A friend of Betty’s from college that she had met through the female alpha association on campus (FAA), Veronica, had invited him to her annual Valentine’s Day party, no doubt out of sympathetic pity. She had found a beta, Archie, to settle down with who went with her alpha whims as well as any omega and followed her around like a love struck puppy. It was sweet of them to offer. That’s what Betty had told him to say, but Jughead would rather spend the horrific holiday in a pit of lonely despair than watch a happy couple canoodle while he missed his alpha.

 

He wasn’t even sure why he was so upset about this all. Valentine’s Day was a horrible corporate holiday around to make Alphas feel terrible for not constantly showering their Omega’s in affection, and Omegas feel bad about not doting at their Alpha’s feet. It was stupid and he hated it and yet here he was wishing there was a certain someone to spend it with. He tried to blame his weakened state, but in reality he was sure he just really missed Betty.

 

There was a knock at his door and he contemplated throwing himself out the window in hopes of not having to interact with anyone today. Betty had messaged him with a quick apology about an emergency interview so they would have to postpone their FaceTime until after that was done. When the person knocks again, Jughead groaned and pulled himself off the warm nest he had made himself on the couch and threw open the door with a huff.

 

“What do you want?” he asked the poor nervous beta, standing before him practically quivering as he pushed the vase he was holding forward.

 

“D-Delivery for one Jughead Jones? It’s from Betty Cooper. I just need you to sign here.”

 

Of course it was. He felt his heart soften just a little as he held the flowers close. This was ridiculous, unnecessary at best and wasteful at worst, and yet he felt filled with affection. His alpha loved him enough to spoil him from afar. He felt his heart twist into uncomfortable knots as the emptiness settled in deeper. God he missed her.

 

He signed the paper and slammed the door before taking a few moments to study the arrangement. There were bluebells mixed with lilies, his and her favorite flowers, and he smiled despite his sadness. Jughead snapped a picture and sent it to her with maybe a few too many hearts and a cheeky  _ I’ve got myself a secret admirer. _

 

She replied with a simple eye roll emoji and her own set of hearts, followed by  _ I’ll call in an hour. Wear something pretty for me? _

 

Whatever emptiness had been lingering was immediately replaced with overwhelming excitement. His alpha always knew how to take care of him. Flowers and chocolates and now a very exciting phone call romp that would no doubt leave him reeling for the next few days. They’d had phone sex a handful of times since she’d sex -- something else to put on the every growing list of things his alpha was exceptional at -- but he felt like this time might be a little more exciting.

 

Jughead dug through his things, contemplating which one would be the best to woo her tonight. In the back corner of their dresser was a few handfuls of his favorite lace panties, the one’s he wore when he wanted to surprise her, and a garter belt to go with it. He picked up the emerald green ones, holding them against a pale pink pair with frills. Decisions, decisions.

 

Setting both pairs of underwear to the side, he hoped in the shower to groom himself. Without Betty’s watchful gaze and alpha rules Jughead had sort of been letting that aspect of his appearance go. But tonight was special and he wanted her to know he was doing his best to impress her the same way she impressed him.

 

Just as the phone started to ring, he clipped his stockings into the garter belt and situated himself properly on the bed. Looking sexy wasn’t something he was particularly experienced in -- Betty made it abundantly clear as long as he was naked and attentive she wasn’t picky -- but he felt good about this. It was Valentine’s Day, after all.

 

She was tossing her white button up off screen when he answered the call, a wicked grin on her pretty pink painted lips, ponytail undone. He studied the curve of her breasts trapped in the deep maroon brassiere and felt the pink lace stretch to accomodate his hardened cock.

 

“I missed you.” That had been his greeting every time he saw her face again. “You look amazing, alpha.”

 

Betty giggled, a subtle blush on her cheeks. “You don’t look half bad yourself. I like that color on you.”

 

Her gaze traces along every part of him she can see and his heart swells with pride. He drops the phone a little further down, hearing her sharp intake of breath when she sees the stockings and lace. “You dressed up all for me.”

 

“I figured I owed you it after the flowers. Which, by the way, are beautiful, even if I think flowers are a problematic waste for a consumerist holiday. I still appreciate it.”

 

“Complain all you want but I know on the inside you’re a soft and squishy omega and the fact that I bought you flowers makes you happy,” she teased.

 

Jughead almost wished she didn’t know him well enough to know that was the truth. Almost. “Fine. Fine. I love them and we’re keeping them until the last one wilts, but maybe next time we by the apartment a plant or something that can continually help with CO2 air emissions.”

 

“It’s like you think I think it’s hot when you act all smart.”

 

“Betts, I know you think it’s hot when I act all smart, no speculation required.”

 

“Damn it,” she laughed, smoothing out the few loose strands of her perfectly curled hair. “I was feeling sentimental today. I’m in the city of love on the day of love and my mate is thousands of miles away from me. So I maybe wanted to do as grand of a gesture as I could to remind my omega that I loved them.”

 

He gently traced the mating mark on his neck and relaxed. “I don’t need a reminder, Betty, not something like that. I always know how much you love me. We’re beyond just mates. You’re my whole world. You constantly make me feel more important than I ever have in my entire life.”

 

Jughead could see her biting her lip, forcing away the tears in her eyes, wiping them with a little hiccup. His heart swells. “Juggie. I love you so much. You’re my everything. My mate. My world. So let me make you feel amazing tonight.”

 

Before he can argue, she’s already started her slow and steady tease. He can practically smell her from through the screen, that sweet alpha scent that leaves him intoxicated, wanting more, wishing he could reach out and touch her. An audible whimper leaves his lips and she grins up at him.

 

Her dance was slow, seductive, as she strips herself of her remaining clothes. She’s beautiful like this and he can hardly contain himself as the parisian night light slips through her curtains and bathes her like an earthbound angel. She licks her pointed canines and slowly spreads her legs for him. He could see how wet she already is, open and waiting for him.

 

“I wish I had your cock, Omega,” she sid softly, slipping her hand under her panties. “I wish I could knot you for Valentine’s Day and milk you dry. Would you like that?” She beams when he whimpers. “I thought you might. I miss how you feel when you’re eagerly fucking me. I never can make my fingers do it the same way you do. I guess I’ll have to use something else.”

 

From beside her, she pulled out a dildo, a plastic purple replica of his cock she had made for play time. He remembers how awkward it had felt at first but how reward it was to watch her use it for the first time. _ You’re the only cock good enough for me, Omega, _ she had said, filling him up with a startling amount of pride.

 

“Someone’s giving their pretty clothes a nice tight squeeze,” Betty giggled and traced her tongue along the head of the cock. “Let me see more of you while I fuck myself. But no touching yet. I want you to behave.”

 

Their sex had always been a frenzied mess in the bedroom. Even without a heat or rut in the way they’ve always been so desperate for each other they end up tumbling over themselves in their chase for pleasure. The distance has given them the opportunity to appreciate the artistry of a slow tease.

 

He could see her heat, the way the wetness pools between her folds as she finally slips her fingers inside of her. She groaned and fucked down on two of her fingers for a stretch. Finally, Betty pushed the dildo in, throwing her head back in pleasure, tits bouncing.

 

She smiled up at her through fluttered lashes. “You’re whimpering again. But I think you’ve been good enough to earn something. Touch yourself through the lace, but don’t cum.”

 

The touch was practically torturous as he brought his hand down against the lace and rubbed his cock. The friction made his toes curl, scraping slowly up and down sensitive skin until he was flushed and panting. Betty giggled as she fucked herself nice and slow for him.

 

“That’s my omega. So good for me. I wish you were here with me, on your knees under my computer chair with your magic hands and magic fingers.”

 

He groaned and gripped himself tighter, movement quick trying to chase his pleasure. It was impossible to take his eyes off the screen, look away from every little rise and fall of her chest, the flutter of her eyelashes as she whispered his name. Jughead craved to be inside her. He wanted to pin her down and fuck her from behind, feel the intoxicating rhythm of skin against skin, wrapped in the sweet embrace of his alpha’s scent.

 

“Grab my pillow,” Betty commanded, gasping as she pressed the dildo up again. He could see her slick rolling down her thighs. “I know you miss me. I’m right there with you. Trace the tip of your cock nice and slow until you do that pretty thing with your precum. And then I want you to taste it.”

 

He felt a whine rumble in his chest, “Alpha….”

 

“No buts, little Omega. Alpha gets what Alpha wants. Taste it, because I can’t be there too, and you know how much I love it.”

 

The scent of her on the pillow helped ease his frazzled nerves, making his toes curl as he drank in the intoxicating mix of sweet chocolate and flowers. Despite how saturated their bedroom was in alpha pheromones, time was starting to make it fade and he bemoaned the absence of how strong it was when she was nestled up beside him in bed, wrapped inside his layers of blankets, smiling and laughing as they turned on the same movie they’d watched a hundred times but never made it to the ending of. He traced alone his slit and shivered as he gathered up a bead of precum. It was salty but the second he wrapped his mouth around his thumb he could hear Betty start to writhe in pleasure.

 

“You’re so  _ fucking beautiful _ ,” she growled. “I wish I was there to ride you. Milk you. When I get back I’m not letting you leave the bedroom. We’re taking a much needed vacation and I’m going to knot you until neither of us can walk straight.”

 

His cock strained at her praise. Dirty talk was a Betty Cooper speciality and he was afraid he might faint at any moment. Slowly that corkscrew of pleasure was winding up tight in his stomach, pulling thin like a rubberband ready to snap.

 

“Alpha,” Jughead begged. “Alpha please. I need to….I need to.”

 

“Not yet. Not yet, you don’t dare. Not until I--,” she gasped, eyes snapping open wide as the pleasure consumed her. It was a familiar path to watch as the shivers rocked her hole body forward and the dildo slid from her folds. There was a small pool of slick on the seat of her leather chair and Jughead ached to be between her legs cleaning her up. She smiled at the screen, content and panting. “Alright little Omega. I think you’ve earned it. Cum for me.”

 

He saw white and feels his hand get hot and sticky as cum shoots from his cock. It wasn’t as intense as it was with her around, with Alpha teasing him until she was satisfied, but it was enough to at least satiated things for now. When the pleasure ebated he was left with the same painful sadness he had felt before.

 

“I miss you.”

 

Betty’s face fell as she wrapped herself in the fluffy hotel room robe. “I miss you too, Jug. So much. I’m getting way more aggressive than I’m used to because I don’t have you around to help relax me. Next time I’m going to see if there’s a way to bring you with me. And are you okay? I know sometimes it can be alot when we’re away like this and I’m not there with you after.”

 

Always, always doting, always loving, always gentle and sweet even after being mean. Jughead laughed and pulled her pillow tightening, trying to ease some of the inherent nagging worry that came with a missing alpha. She was getting aggressive, but he had gotten paranoid.

 

“I’m okay. I promise, Betts, I’m okay. Only two more days and then you’re back home. I’m sorry we couldn’t spend Valentine’s Day together. I know it’s your favorite.”

 

“Any day that I’m with you is my favorite.” She sighed and from off screen picked up the flannel he had sent with her, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Soon. I was thinking, maybe you could stop taking your suppressants now. Maybe when I’m back home….”

 

“I’ll be in heat and you can fuck me?” he teased.

 

Betty rolled her eyes, but there was a subtle blush on her cheeks. “I’m an alpha! I have needs! And it wouldn’t just be the sex. I’d also like to actually take care of you and you get so fussy about it when you’re not in heat. Really, I just want as much uninterrupted time with you as I can and if you’re in heat no one’s boss can say anything about it.”

 

She was positively wicked and he loved her for it. “Consider the suppressants tossed in the garbage then. But Betts, it’s getting late where you are and you should get to bed. I should probably sleep too.” His schedule was all out of whack, changing to accommodate her early morning phone call requests. “I love you, Alpha.”

 

“I love you too, Omega. Sleep well and I’ll call you when I get up. Remember to water the flowers until I get home. And plant food. Maybe on the way home I’ll pick up a real plant.”

 

He laughed and nodded, propping his phone up so he could lay on his side and watch her. Despite their goodbyes they didn’t disconnect the call until they were both asleep.

 

A few days later, Jughead sat at the airport, anxiously shifting as he waited for the flight group Betty was in to descend the escalator. He was holding a large bear in his grasp, a late Valentine’s Day present that he mostly picked out because it would look comfortable in the nest he was planning for them to not leave this entire weekend.

 

He spotted her blond hair first, the flannel she was wearing second, and the lovely scent of alpha first. When she was in his arms at last he buried his face in the crook of her neck, relaxing as her glands finally overwhelmed him. Betty was crying and maybe so was he as they spun in the airport terminal. A few people cooed, a few assholes rolled their eyes, but he was so consumed with her he could hardly pay any attention to them. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a much needed kiss.

 

“Is this for me?” She took the bear, beaming brightly up at him. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“Consider it my thank you for the flowers. What kind of omega would I be if I didn’t buy you something for the holiday of love?”

 

“You’re a dork and I love you. I may have gotten you one more thing though. I found this amazing lingerie shop in Paris that I simply couldn’t resist. I bought something for you and me.”

 

She hadn’t even finished her sentence by the time Jughead had grabbed her hand, hualing her off towards the car. They fell into bed together laughing that, happy to finally be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @tory-b


End file.
